TDC Protagonists
The protagonist of The Dark Chronicles is someone from the Shadow Bloodline, a family springing from the reincarnation of the archangel, Raphael. A common trait of all protagonists is that their names contain the letters C''' or '''K. Sometimes, the protagonists are not apart of the Shadow Bloodline, but do get involved into it after sometime. For example, Charile as he became apart of the bloodline blood-wise. Protagonists *1st - Caji Shadow (家事影, Kaji Shadou) - Series 1: Hellhound's Roar *2nd - Canji Shadow (感じ影, Kanji Shadou) - Series 2: Angel Awakening *3nd - Karuya Kage (カルー屋影, Karū-ya Kage) - Series 3: Heavenly Intervention *4th - Cabuda Yami (かぶだ闇, Kabuda Yami) - Series 4: Stardust Memories *5th - Kajiya Kage (鍛冶屋影, Kajiya Kage) - Series 5: Comma DESU *6th - Cajifu Shadow (かじふ影, Kajifu Shadou) - Series 6: Golden Hope *7th - Cakada Kage (かかだかげ, Kakada Kage) - Series 7: Aria of Damnation *8th - Kajiruga Yami (かじるがやみ, Kajiruga Yami) - Series 8: Chronos Rudder *9th - Kaji Wicker (梶ウィッカー, Kaji u~ikkā) - Series 9: Infinity Time *10th - William Wicker (ウィリアム·ウィッカー, U~Iriamu U~ikkā) - Series 10: Reconstruction *11th - Alphonse Wicker (アルフォンスウィッカー, Arufonsu U~ikkā) - Series 11: Recreation *12th - Cubia Wicker (クビアウィッカー, Kubia U~ikkā) - Series 12: Revelations *13th - Narancia Kubo (ナランチャ久保, Narancha Kubo) - Series 14: TEMPERANCE *14th - Charile Days (チャーリー·デイズ, Chārī Deizu) - Series 15: Echoes *15th - Kibate Kubo/Days (木場テ·久保·デイズ, Kibate Kubo/Deizu) - Series 16: Fang of The Moon *16th - Tsukasa Wicker (つかさウィッカー, Tsukasa U~ikkā) - Series 17: Photos of Fate *17th - Kami Kage (神影, Kage Kami) - Series 18: Ghostly Ripple *18th - Slithnir Kago (スリザーリンク加護, Surizārinku Kago) - Series 18: Ghostly Ripple *19th - Casuma Kage (かずま影, Kazuma Kage) - Series 19: Mind Trap *20TH - Kagari Shadow (カガリ影, Kagari Shadou) - Series 20: Paradise Dream Possible Protagonists There's many possible protagonists and series ideas. *Possible 21st: Ugua Catto (うぐカット, Ugu Katto) - A person from the distant future, AKA 200000AD. **1st World. **Comes from a Matrix-themed world and is the series' version of Neo. **He can break the walls of reality in the Darius (this version of The Matrix) and can do anything he wants. **Mother: Descendant of the Kage Family, Father: Descendant of the Catto Family **Original Name in the Darius is Camei Shadow. *Possible 21st: Cawake Shadow (革手シャドウ, Kawa-te Shadou) - A person from 3000AD. **1st World. **Has the power of Elements (inspired by Ghost_k). *Possible 21st: Cagima Kurai (かぎま暗い, Kagima Kurai) - A person from 3000AD. **1st World. **Has Wing of Argus. *Possible 21st: Kurabu Koshi (クラブ腰, Kurabu Koshi) - A person from 2600AD. **1st World. **Has Para-Reading. *Possible 21st: Cotaro Renn (小太郎漣, Kotarō Ren) - A person from 1983AD. **New World "4th World". **Comes from a world with the Ghrongi attacking. **Has the "X Power", the source of life in all worlds. *Possible 21st: Hikari Kite (光カイト, Hikari Kaito) - A person from 2171. **2nd World **Is an Angel-user. ***Namesake - Lonely Soldier-Boy ***Stats: Speed - B, Range - D, Destructive Power - A, Precision - S, Development Potential - E ***Height: 6'1 Trivia *Every protagonist's Zodiac sign is Libra. Libra means "The Scales" in Latin. **Libra's constellation is "Zubeneschamali" (or Lanx Borealis), meaning the northern scale of the Balance. Every protagonist is labeled as a balance of hell and heaven (Hell due to the Hellhound gene inside each one (in the cases of Worlds 2 and 3, it's due to the relation to the Hellhounds or demons in general), and Heaven due to each protagonist being the descendants of the reincarnation of Raphael, the Archangel). **Libra is the eleventh zodiac, referencing the constant reference of 11. *There's alway a reference to the number 11 in each protagonist. **K is the 11th letter. ***K in the spanish alphabet is pronounced Ka